La valse sans fin
by Zetsuen
Summary: [CONCOURS AMOUR PIRATE] Incapables de voir la vérité en face, nous tournons l'un autour de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, dans une valse qui n'en finit pas. Mensonges et amour sont incompatibles et pourtant indissociables, tout comme nous deux!


**Bon, voilà mon texte pour le concours Amour Pirate! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les jurys pour avoir pris le temps de l'organiser. Sinon, c'est un Zosan, juste parce que j'en avais envie et que l'idée m'est venue un jour tandis que je révisais mes partiels! Mais je n'en ai jamais beaucoup lu alors j'espère ne pas être tombé dans les clichés et dans les trucs vus et revus. Et j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, promis, je me suis relu! Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je sombre, petit à petit, sans rien comprendre à cette descente où il m'a précédé. Je me suis pourtant débattu, j'ai lutté pour remonter, sans résultat. Une belle merde!

A le voir souffrir, j'ai perdu goût à la vie. Moi qui pensais pouvoir échapper à cette saloperie, je dois avoir l'air fin maintenant. Putain, quand je pense qu'avant j'étais peinard, rien d'autre que mon rêve et mon équipage. Pas cette douleur poignante et lancinante. Comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi? Je croyais valoir mieux que ça.

C'est sûr que moi et l'autre sourcil en vrille, on a toujours été plus ou moins proche. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr que ça soient les mots exacts. De toute façon je ne le dirai jamais à haute voix, j'ai quand même ma fierté. Mais bon, à s'échanger des coups et à s'engueuler à la moindre occasion, on avait une certaine complicité, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, meilleurs ennemis et point barre.

Au final, c'est peut-être ce qui me manque, cette rivalité perpétuelle. Cette rivalité attrayante, comme une sorte de danse. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Une danse lente et entraînante. Mais il y avait toujours un faux pas quelque part dans cette chorégraphie orchestrée d'une main de maître, léger, mais qui faisait toute la différence. Lorsque la chorégraphie devenait trop parfaite, l'un de nous s'arrangeait pour introduire ce léger faux pas et tout recommençait depuis le début. Comme une valse sans fin. J'aimais bien.

Evidemment je n'ai jamais dansé au sens propre du terme, ça ne me ressemble pas et j'aurais l'air con. Alors on pourrait me demander ce que je connais à la danse et je répondrais bien sûr que je n'y connais rien. Mais en vérité, chaque fois que j'empoigne un de mes sabres, je sens les battements de mon cœur qui m'indiquent un rythme à suivre. Alors je danse avec mes sabres, suivant les pas d'une chorégraphie sanglante, mais magnifique.

Pour en revenir au Cook, il a fallu qu'un jour il tombe amoureux de cette fille, Violette je crois, ou peut-être Viola. Mais après tout, on s'en fout. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais une chose que je suis sûr d'avoir saisi, c'est qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Ça devait le changer, lui qui se prenait râteau sur râteau. Evidemment je me suis foutu de sa gueule, enfin un peu, pas plus que d'habitude. Juste histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, notre aventure à Dressrosa s'est terminée, et sa descente aux enfers a commencé. C'était une princesse, elle avait un rôle à jouer dans la reconstruction du pays, et le Cook rien à y faire. L'heure des adieux était arrivée. Je ne mentirai pas, cette scène fut pénible même pour moi alors je ne parlerai pas de mes nakamas. Nous sommes partis, laissant la princesse en larme sur le rivage.

Les semaines sont passées et personne n'arrivaient à lui remonter le morale, pas même Nami et Robin. Il essayait de le cacher, mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'il pleurait encore son amour perdu, même Luffy a dû s'en rendre compte. Et putain, pour la première fois, je me suis senti mal pour lui. Il souffrait et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ça va faire un mois aujourd'hui qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Finies les petites attentions pour les filles, les compliments boiteux et les mots doux. Finies les colères contre Luffy parce qu'il pique de la bouffe dans le frigo. Finis nos accrochages quotidiens. Le Love Cook est restée auprès de sa belle, l'homme que nous avons à bord du bateau n'est qu'un ombre et j'en souffre. Pourquoi est-ce aussi douloureux de le voir comme ça ?

C'est con, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose! On serait devenus amis? En d'autres circonstances, cette idée m'aurait fait rire mais là, elle me tire seulement un sourire ironique. Il aura fallu que l'autre abruti de cuistot soit au bord du suicide pour que je m'en rende compte, serais-je aveugle?

Nos petites disputes quotidiennes me manquaient, sa bonne humeur me manquait, son sourire me manquait, ce fichu cuistot me manquait. Je suis donc allé le trouver dans la cuisine. Il était assis comme une âme en peine sur la banquette, une clope aux lèvres, une tasse de café encore pleine sur la table et qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains. J'ai refermé la porte, et me voilà adossé au mur, prêt à engager une bonne vieille bagarre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Merde quoi! Ça fait un mois que tu tires la tronche, qu'on ne s'est pas battu ni même adressé la parole et tous ce que tu trouves à me sortir, c'est cette phrase froide et impersonnelle. Ça fait mal. Très bien Love Cook, moi aussi je sais être un enfoiré!

« Tu es pitoyable. »

Je le vois tressaillir, mais c'est sa seule réaction. Rien d'autre n'indique ne serait-ce que le fait qu'il ait entendu ce que j'ai dit. Alors je continue, je veux le voir réagir, je veux le voir s'énerver, je veux le voir en colère. Tout sauf le voir dans cet état. Je veux qu'il redevienne celui que j'ai connu au Baratie.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas voulu venir, elle s'est vite rendu compte que tu n'es qu'une putain de lavette. Remarque, elle aurait pu t'utiliser pour le ménage. »

Ah, voilà qui est mieux! Son visage est devenu livide et ses mains se sont crispées avec force sur sa tasse. Je jurerais même avoir vu un éclair de colère passer dans son regard.

« Dégage ! »

On y est presque, même si ça n'a été qu'un souffle de voix. Il ne reste plus grand-chose avant qu'il n'explose. C'est donc pourquoi je poursuis ce que je sais être le coup de grâce avec un sourire méprisant :

« Elle aurait peut-être dû venir finalement, j'aurais bien aimé la voir à quatre pattes faire le ménage parce que je dois reconnaitre que question cul, elle était plutôt bien foutue ! »

J'attendais l'explosion, mais pas de cette ampleur. Je pare in extrémis le coup pied qui était destiné à ma cage thoracique. Pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il est dans colère folle.

Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur ma dernière réflexion. Je soupire intérieurement, ça va être tendu à réparer maintenant. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, sinon on pouvait encore attendre longtemps avant que cet abruti ne sorte de sa dépression.

Un combat s'engage, mais ce n'est pas notre combat. Ce n'est pas nous. Je m'en rends compte dès le second coup de pied : ce n'est pas de la colère qu'il éprouve à mon égard, c'est de la haine. Ce fichu Cook frappe de toutes ses forces, comme s'il voulait me tuer. Oubliées l'harmonie et la complicité, ce n'est plus une danse, ce n'est qu'un déchaînement de violence.

Je me défends comme je peux, essayant de résister face à ce déferlement de haine. En temps normal, j'aurais été en mesure de m'en sortir sans trop de casse; mais il frappe pour blesser, pour me blesser. Comme si j'étais la raison de sa souffrance, comme si toutes les fautes me revenaient. Et ça me tue. Bien plus que ses coups de pieds.

Merde, comment c'est possible d'être aussi malheureux tout en se faisant démolir? J'ai vraiment été aveugle, finalement ce foutu cuistot n'est pas qu'un simple rival. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus, mais ça me détruit.

Me os se brisent sous les coups du blondinet, mais c'est mon cœur qui souffrent le plus. Alors j'essaie seulement de retenir mes larmes. Je ne peux pas pleurer, ça serait trop dur de paraître encore plus faible que je ne le suis à présent. Devenir le plus fort était mon rêve, mon but, ma voie. N'ai-je pas l'air méprisable à présent, à me laisser détruire par mon rival de toujours sans pouvoir rien faire?

C'est avec un dernier sourire ironique que je m'effondre par terre, brisé, mon corps comme mon cœur. Je n'entends plus rien, mon regard se trouble et le goût du sang envahi ma bouche.

Je vois le Cook ouvrir les yeux, comme s'il revenait d'un long moment d'absence. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, il écarquille les yeux, horrifié. Il est redevenu lui-même et moi, comme un con, je suis heureux. Puis ma vue se voile et je sombre.

* * *

La surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, l'horreur; ce sont les sentiments qui me traversent en un éclair quand je vois le Marimo étendu par terre, du sang coulant encore de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ma clope tombe par terre tandis que je hoquète devant cette scène qui me parait insoutenable. Je reste debout, incapable du moindre geste. Je fixe seulement ce corps auparavant si puissant, gisant sur le sol, complètement disloqué.

Que s'est-il passé? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Je ne comprends pas, ne veux pas comprendre, cela m'effraie. Les émotions qui tournent en moi ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter, elles me paralysent. Le temps semble se suspendre. De toutes ces émotions, une commence à ronger le reste : la peur.

« CHOPPER ! »

…

L'ambiance est lourde, pesante, insupportable. Nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle à manger, là où l'algue verte s'est effondrée, rendant le tout encore plus intenable. Il ne manque que Chopper et Marimo. Le premier est auprès de son patient et le second dans le coma.

Personne dans l'équipage ne m'a fait de reproche, ni même adressé un regard noir, rehaussant la situation au rang de véritable torture pour moi. Je mériterai qu'on me frappe, qu'on m'insulte pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai besoin qu'on me frappe et qu'on m'insulte pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais ils ne sont pas comme ça, je le sais. Je n'ai expliqué à personne les raisons de mon acte et personne ne me l'a demandé.

Ils m'ont juste retrouvé tenant le corps de Marimo dans les bras, hurlant le nom de Chopper à m'en arracher les cordes vocales sans tenir compte des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Le petit médecin s'est précipité sur le vert, affolé, en demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. J'ai réussi entre deux hoquets à expliquer que c'était de ma faute, puis il s'est emparé du corps avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie.

Franky a rapidement mis la salle à manger en ordre et nous voilà tous assis autour de la table, dans un silence surnaturel seulement troublé par les reniflements de Nami, attendant le diagnostic de Chopper. Même Luffy, les yeux cachés par son chapeau de paille et la mâchoire crispée, reste silencieux.

J'ai mal, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir autant. La culpabilité qui m'étreint pèse sur mes épaules comme un immense fardeau, étouffant et écrasant. Je me sais coupable mais là s'arrête mes certitudes. Le flou qui emprunt ma mémoire m'horrifie, je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pu dériver à ce point-là. Il ne reste que la culpabilité.

Mes doutes, mes incertitudes et mes interrogations sont interrompus par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre. Chopper entre, les yeux humides.

« Il est tiré d'affaire, mais je ne peux pas dire quand il se réveillera. »

Le soulagement déferle tel une vague, chacun des muscles de mon corps se détendant soudainement. L'impression d'étouffement disparaît un petit peu. Une joie immense suit, ce foutu Marimo va s'en sortir. Puis la culpabilité refait surface, occultant tout le reste : c'est à cause de moi s'il a failli y passer. Mon cœur se serre et incapable de rester dans cette pièce, je me lève pour me diriger vers la porte restée ouverte.

« Sanji. »

La voix de Luffy me fige, je reste immobile sur le pas de la porte, attendant la suite que je devine déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La question provoque des échos en moi. Mes propres interrogations resurgissent, sans réponses.

« J'aimerais le savoir. »

Sans un mot de plus, je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi. L'air marin me fouette le visage, bienfaiteur inattendu qui me remet les idées en place.

Le ciel semble refléter mon état d'âme : noir, couvert de nuages de tempête prêts à déverser l'orage. Je vais m'appuyer au bastingage, pas très loin de la proue à tête de lion. Je dois faire le point, jamais mon esprit n'a été aussi confus. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

Les images reviennent l'une après l'autre, comme dans un film. Tout d'abord Violette, la magnifique danseuse de qui je suis tombé éperdument amoureux. Puis la douleur de notre séparation. Et enfin le désespoir, trou béant dans lequel je m'étais enfoncer corps et âme.

J'avais évidemment bien remarqué que mes nakamas s'inquiétaient pour moi mais malgré leurs diverses tentatives pour me réconforter; qui allaient des phrases philosophiques et incompréhensibles de Robin à « Tu devrais manger de la viande » de Luffy, je n'avais réussi à sortir de cette spirale infernale.

J'avais plusieurs fois senti le regard investigateur du sabreur, et j'en avais été troublé. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'il était inquiet.

Tout s'arrête, il ne reste que cette phrase qui efface tout le reste : « Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien ». C'est bien moi qui vient de penser cela. C'est sorti sans même que j'y prête attention, naturellement. Plus j'y pense et moins je peux le nier, je le connais presque par cœur. Son souffle quand il dort, son regard embrumé lorsqu'il se lève, ses habitudes quand il vient petit-déjeuner après tout le monde. Je peux même ressentir son humeur à travers ses coups.

A force de se battre comme chien et chat, quelque chose s'est créée, une sorte d'amitié. Non ce n'est pas ça. L'amitié c'est ce que je ressens pour tous mes autres nakamas, plus un brin de vénération pour Nami et Robin; et si cela s'approche de mes sentiments pour l'algue verte, il y manque néanmoins quelque chose d'important.

A chercher des réponses, je n'ai trouvé que des questions supplémentaires. Un soupir désabusé s'échappe de mes lèvres, je suis vraiment pathétique, je ne mérite même pas d'être appelé homme.

Amertume, c'est le goût qui envahi ma bouche. En temps normal, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ce goût si particulier, propre à quelques rares ingrédients. Je sais même la marier avec d'autres goûts, la rehaussant et la sublimant. Mais pour la première fois, cette amertume m'écœure.

Triste ironie du sort, l'évidence m'apparaît à ce moment. Malgré la culpabilité et les remords, la chape de désespoir qui pesait sur moi s'est envolée. J'aspire goulûment l'air frais du large, comme un plongeur resté en apnée trop longtemps. Un air neuf, revivifiant, sans une once de nicotine. Un air de liberté. Je suis de nouveaux moi-même, mon sombre désespoir chassé par les sentiments qui m'ont assailli à la vue du corps du sabreur.

Bien sûr je m'en veux, bien sûr je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait; mais maintenant que je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'on parle. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

...

Deux semaines sont passées et toujours pas le moindre signe du réveil de Marimo. L'impatience me taraude sans cesse, je supporte de plus en plus mal son sommeil sans fin. Il se prend pour une princesse ou quoi ? Pas question que je l'embrasse!

Cette impatience est présente au sein de tout l'équipage, la présence du bretteur nous manque à tous. Ils m'ont par ailleurs tous fait comprendre à leur manière qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas. La culpabilité est toujours présente mais je ne me prends plus la tête. J'attends.

Une phrase de Franky m'est revenue en mémoire : « L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la façon dont chacun l'exprime. »

Je n'avais pas fait attention à cette phrase sur le moment, pourtant si incongrue dans la bouche du charpentier, trop désespéré pour en chercher la signification ou même pour en avoir l'envie. Mais elle est revenue me hanter, un jour où j'étais au chevet de la salade cuite, comme une vérité dont je ne percevais que l'ombre.

On peut dire que Franky est le roi des chieurs avec ses « SUPER » et ses babioles aussi loufoques qu'inutiles. Ainsi qu'un crétin immature et un éternel gamin. Mais j'éprouve un profond respect pour lui et pour son humanité. Malgré ses petits défauts, il a un cœur en or. Peut-être même littéralement. Sous ses airs de loubards se cache un homme capable d'aimer sans réserve, sans faux-semblant, sans distinction. S'il m'avait dit cela, ce n'était donc pas sans raison.

Alors j'ai cherché en quoi ma façon d'exprimer mon amour l'inquiétait. En quoi mon amour pour Violette-chan était inquiétant? Je savais bien que je m'étais laissé aller après notre séparation, mais n'était-ce pas normal dans une certaine mesure?

Lorsqu'on s'interroge sur ce qu'est la vérité, les réponses sont aussi nombreuses que les étoiles. Chacun en donne une différente, de celle du philosophe à celle du poète, en passant par celle du dico. Une logique implacable et universelle? Les méandres sans fin de la science? Juste une idée vagabonde?

Pour moi, il y a toujours eu plusieurs vérités. J'ai trouvé ma réponse quand j'étais gosse et je n'ai pas changé d'idée. Il y a celle dont tout le monde se fout, celle qui est simple comme bonjour, celle qui fait couler des larmes et celle qui est difficile à avaler.

La vérité que j'ai trouvé en cherchant la réponse à cette foutue question fait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Quand je pensais à Violette, son visage m'apparaissait comme lointain, comme s'il s'effaçait au rythme du Sunny fendant les flots. Pourtant mon amour pour elle n'était-il pas pur et sans faille? Alors pourquoi je ne pensais plus à elle que quand je cherchais la réponse à la question du cyborg? Et d'ailleurs, à quoi pensais-je le reste du temps? J'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer mais je connaissais la réponse à cette dernière question.

A quoi pensais-je le reste du temps? Au sabreur inconscient, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Et avec cette réponse, toutes mes questions étaient résolues.

Je me suis souvent targué d'être supérieur à cet ivrogne mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Lui est toujours sincère, envers les autres comme envers lui-même. Même s'il ne sait pas, même s'il ne se rend pas compte, il ne se ment pas. Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait, je me suis menti. Je ne me suis jamais avoué que je l'aimais. Je l'ai même nié de toutes mes forces, et de ce déni sont nés mes sentiments pour Violette. J'ai reporté cet amour qui ne pouvait voir le jour à une femme dont je savais pertinemment que je devrais la quitter. Ainsi, notre séparation a été comme l'enterrement de mes sentiments pour lui.

L'amour, quel mot simple pour quelque chose d'aussi compliquée.

La question que je refuse de me poser mais qui s'impose à moi maintenant est : « M'aime-t-il? ». Il semble impossible que cette stupide algue puisse éprouver la moindre chose pour moi. Pour quiconque d'ailleurs. Mais comme pour le reste, il faudra attendre son réveil pour avoir des réponses. Cet abruti a intérêt à me répondre, je ne sais que trop bien comment il évite toute question un tant soit peu personnelle.

Alors les jours passent et dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je vais au chevet de Marimo. Le plus souvent je reste assis en silence à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais parfois je parle. Pas de grand-chose, rien de personnel. Le plus souvent je lui raconte ce que je vais préparer comme cocktails à mes princesses, sachant pertinemment que même dans le coma, ça doit le faire chier. On s'amuse comme on peut! Parfois je lui raconte les bêtises de Luffy, parfois je lui qu'ils sont tous pressés de le voir debout. Mais je ne parle jamais de moi, si je le faisais cela reviendrait à changer la nature de notre relation. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments, mais j'aime nos rapports tels qu'ils sont. Engueulade le matin, engueulade le midi, engueulade le soir. Et une complicité à toute épreuve.

Quand je regarde notre relation, elle me fait penser à une danse, une valse pour être plus précis. Tempo lent, musique entrainante et harmonie des gestes. Les danseurs font lentement le tour de la piste et une fois ce tour terminé, ils peuvent recommencer, indéfiniment. Ça m'a toujours convenu jusqu'à présent mais maintenant je voudrais peut-être un peu plus.

Même dans l'hypothèse complètement folle où le sabreur aurait des sentiments pour moi, je ne souhaite pas beaucoup de changement. Juste aimé et être aimé dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Mais aux yeux du reste du monde, tout continuerais comme avant.

J'allume une cigarette, sans y faire attention. Je sais que si Chopper passe par l'infirmerie, il va me mettre dehors en me hurlant dessus, mais j'en ai juste envie. Je sens la fumée descendre dans mes poumons, me procurant immédiatement une intense sensation de bien-être. Puis j'expire, rejetant la fumée dans l'espace feutré de la pièce.

Un mouvement presque imperceptible attire mon attention. Marimo a bougé, j'en suis presque certain. J'éteins rapidement ma cigarette et me précipite près du lit, impatient de le voir ouvrir l'œil, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai pris sa main. Elle est douce malgré les cals, plus douce que je ne l'aurais cru. Je la presse fortement dans l'espoir d'une réaction. La seconde d'après, je me retrouve un genou à terre, la main broyée dans un étau de fer.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous sale Marimo? »

Je le vois ouvrir son œil valide tandis qu'un sourire ironique naît sur ses lèvres, me rappelant immédiatement nos innombrables confrontation. Ce sourire pourtant si énervant m'a manqué.

« J'espère que tu as déjà pensé à un moyen de te faire pardonner Love Cook. »

« Oï, tu es réveillé ? » demandais-je, incapable de m'empêcher de sourire comme un parfait crétin, trop heureux pour garder mon flegme.

« Ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? »

Il n'a pas changé, il ne changera jamais. Il restera à jamais cet éternel abruti. On forme vraiment une belle paire. Sans plus réfléchir, je me relève et me penche vers lui, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces.

Malgré mon assurance de façade, je n'en mène pas large : c'est le moment où tout se joue. Après quelques secondes, il répond enfin à ce baiser. Mon cœur s'emballe, tout comme mon souffle. Les secondes s'égrènent lentement alors que cet instant me semble durer une éternité. Une éternité qui est pourtant bien trop courte à mon goût.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, j'hésite quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, pour la première fois apeuré à l'idée de voir sa réaction. Il me fixe, impavide et stoïque, comme à son habitude. Pour un peu, j'aurais envie de lui mettre une gifle, juste pour le voir arborer autre chose que ce visage inexpressif.

« Tu sais te faire pardonner dis-moi ! Tout le monde a droit à ce traitement de faveur ou c'est juste moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois abruti ? Je ne suis pas un gigolo! »

Toujours ce sourire ironique, sa marque de fabrique. On dirait que je vais devoir me contenter de ça. Je pouvais déjà m'en douter un peu mais maintenant je le sais : il n'éprouve rien de plus pour moi, rien de ce que je ressens pour lui. Cette vérité-là est douloureuse, une de celles qui font couler des larmes. Mais j'ai déjà assez pleuré sur mes amours perdus. Alors pour me consoler, je me dis que notre relation continuera comme avant, comme elle m'a toujours convenue.

Il se lève et fait quelque pas, puis s'étire avec un léger soupir de bien-être, faisant craquer ces articulations inutilisées depuis trop longtemps. Une fois ses étirements finis, il parcourt la pièce du regard, cherchant ses sabres qui n'y sont pas.

« Dis… Zoro, nous continuerons à danser hein? »

Il n'a sans doute pas compris le sens de ma question, mais qu'importe, j'ai besoin de me rassurer, besoin de savoir que ce baiser ne changera pas les choses. Si je peux accepter que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter que ces sentiments nous éloignent. A ma grande surprise il se retourne et me sourit. Pas le sourire ironique auquel j'ai toujours eu droit, un sourire franc, sincère, lumineux. Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Bien sûr! Nous continuerons à danser… allons retrouver les autres maintenant!

La porte s'ouvre, laissant filtrer les rayons dorés du soleil couchant, et Zoro sort. J'entends les cris de joie de mes nakamas mais ils ne m'atteignent pas vraiment.

Cet enfoiré de Marimo! S'il s'imagine que je vais rester là sans rien faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil! Après tout, mon baisé n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup le déranger, alors pas question que je lâche l'affaire. Je veux le revoir, son sourire, son vrai sourire. Evidemment, il est un peu long à la détente, mais je lui ferai un jour admettre qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous!

Il est temps de se remettre à danser!

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis désolé... Mais j'accepte toute review, positive comme négative, afin de pouvoir m'améliorer.**

**Et oui, j'ai donné le fameux second rôle à Franky parce que tout de même, il est vraiment "SUPER"! Au début, je pensais plutôt le donner à Robin mais bon... J'espère qu'il n'en devient pas trop OOC!**

**Pour finir, je tiens à féliciter tous les participants. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de mettre une review à tous mais aucun texte ne m'a laissé indifférent: ils ont tous soit drôle, soit charmant, soit triste, soit tout simplement beau. Bref, merci à vous pour ces magnifiques textes.**

**Encore un grand merci aux membres du jury et bye!**


End file.
